


Omne pro Nomine Magno

by cnoocy



Category: The Aeneid - Virgil
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Letter
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vereor ne haec fabula tibi displiceat. Si placet, gaudeo. Si displicet, quaeso ut veniam des.</p></blockquote>





	Omne pro Nomine Magno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malo_malo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malo_malo/gifts).



Dido Carthaginis regina Annae sorori suae salutem.

Gratias tibi do, quia Aegyptos proeliantes suadere conata es, sed domum reveni ut hic me adjuves.

"O Punici fortissimi, ecce urbs nova nostra pulcherrima! Hoc in loco gentem condimus, quae per mundum augescet, donec omnes nomen magnum noverint Carthaginiense!"

Sic impavide locuta sum, sed re vera nobis non pauca pericula minantur. Inter plurimos reges Africanos sola persto, omnino sine sociis. Fautricem immortalem petivi, ne Carthago oblita sit. Liceat saecula postera scire Carthaginenses saltem fuisse.

Si fama gentis meae emi potest, nihil mihi retineam. Amorem, mentem, vitam donem, ne Carthago in oblivionem evanescat. 

Valeas.

**Author's Note:**

> Vereor ne haec fabula tibi displiceat. Si placet, gaudeo. Si displicet, quaeso ut veniam des.


End file.
